Wireless network operators can operate wireless communication systems using a number of frequency bands. In many cases, devices capable of transmitting and receiving several frequency bands are co-located at a single access node. Wireless devices will typically detect greater signal strength from lower frequency band signals than from higher frequency band signals transmitted from the same location due to propagation characteristics of the frequency bands. Where frequency band selection is based on a received signal strength by wireless devices within a coverage area of an access node, a greater number of wireless devices will typically operate on the lower frequency band, leading to the lower frequency band to become overloaded more rapidly than higher frequency band.